Our Secret
by cityangelz
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated RyoSaku one-shots about what happens in a secret relationship. Chapter 4 UP! "All eyes followed his finger and silence reigned over the court as his teammates' jaws literally dropped at the figure walking by them."
1. His Smile

**A/N: I dunno what got into me actually but this scene just came to me while I was taking out the garbage. Hahaha. So I thought I'd write it down and see what comes from it. If you are reading this means that I've decided to post it up. In that case, enjoy this 145 words drabble-ish one shot thing. I'm currently stuck on/obsessed with the idea of secret relationships and that's how this came about. I might actually add in other scenes depicting moments that show this two are in a secret relationship. I can't promise that I would ever add more stuff here (which is why it's marked as complete), but I will if random muses struck me again. And I haven't abandoned my other story "The Beginning at the End." It is just on a super long hiatus but I shall have it completed before the end of the year at least, that's for sure. There's like 2-3 chapters left. In the meantime, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns everything about Prince of Tennis. I'm just a fan who's borrowing elements of it to entertain herself and fellow fans.**

Title: His smile.

Rating: K+

Word Count: 145

"Ryoma-kun! Gambatte!" Sakuno Ryuzaki's voice can be heard cheering on the player walking into the courts.

Her cheers were echoed by her best friend, Tomoka Osakada and all the other members of the Echizen Ryoma fanclub, Tokyo Chapter. "Kyaa!! Ryoma-sama!! Gambatte!!"

Characteristic smirk in place, Echizen Ryoma raised his hand up in a wave to his fans. Just for a quick moment though, as his eyes met that special girl, his expression changed ever so slightly from the smirk to a sweet smile so fleeting, it may seem like nothing more than one's imagination.

Sakuno knows better because that smile was her smile, only meant for her, in exchange for her having to share his smirk and wave with everyone else. Just that secret smile is enough for her since that is the nature of their relationship anyway, one that is secret from everyone else.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please do remember to leave a review!**


	2. Her Hair

**A/N: Hellos everyone! Wow. I'm actually adding to this collection. haha. Anyways, the idea came to me while I was in the shower actually. I was just thinking about whether I should add more to this collection and here you have the result!! Enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the original Prince of Tennis series. I'm just a fan who is totally crazy about Ryoma's eyes ) )**

Title: Her Hair

Time period: a few months after they got together, sometime in their 1st year of high school

Word count: 706

Echizen Ryoma leaned against the window sill during his lunchtime, listening to his three friends talk around him. In spite of their animated chattering, it was kind of peaceful, a scene he had grown used to in the slightly more than three years that they've all known each other.

"RYOMA-SAMA!! HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS??" a shout pierced the peace as Tomoka Osakada and Ryuzaki Sakuno made their way over to the four boys. Ryoma sighed inwardly. That loudness is something that he had grown used to too.

"Konnichiwa minna," Sakuno greeted them trying to make herself heard over her best friend's loud chatter. Almost immediately after that though, the almost inevitable argument between Tomoka and Horio Satoshi ensued.

"Osakada. Can you don't come into people's classroom and shout and make a lot of noise?" Horio said in his voice that was just as loud.

"Shut up. I was talking to Ryoma-sama. Not to you," Tomoka answered indignantly. "Anyway, Ryoma-sama, did you know about..."

Ryoma tuned them out as Horio interrupted her which led to a continuation of their fight. In the midst of their bickering though, the group had rearranged themselves to allow the two girls to join them. To Ryoma's (extremely hidden) pleasure, Sakuno had somehow ended up beside him; the ends of her long braid accidentally brushing the back of his left hand. The feel of her hair triggered an extremely pleasant memory for Ryoma. Feeling the softness of her hair reminded him of what happened during their date last weekend where for once, Sakuno did not tie her hair up in any way but instead allowed it to flow loosely down her back. Although, he had always known that her hair was long (it is hard to miss that after all), he can't help but marvel again at its length when the hair was let down. The most vivid reminder of the day though would be how soft the hair felt as he ran his hands through it when she placed his head on his shoulder during their movie and most especially during that short brush he managed to get when he brought their heads together for a short goodnight kiss at her doorstep.

Ryoma turned his head to look out the window in an effort to hide his sudden slight blush at the memory of that kiss. However, with the memory also came an insane urge to touch her hair again. Unable to resist, he let his hand play with the end of one braid while their bodies hid what he is doing from prying eyes. He felt rather gratified when he saw the faint tinge of a blush on her face too, assuring him that she was most likely remembering the same thing. He then felt her trying to move away, embarrassed by what is going on. Feeling unable to stop himself, he tugged at her braid, effectively pulling her closer to him, thus making it easier for him to play with her hair. With his actions well-hidden, Ryoma contentedly ran his fingers through the ends of Sakuno's braids while showing his normal nonchalant self to rest of the world.

While the fact that he knows his actions are hidden really did embolden him to do what he did, the most important factor was that nobody would even suspect that Ryoma would develop a sudden obsession with Sakuno's hair. How could they when the couple worked hard to ensure that nobody, not even their closest friends, really knew the true extent of their relationship. In addition to that, Ryoma has always projected the air of tennis being his whole world, a world where relationships cannot intrude.

Although it started out as not wanting their annoying friends (in his words) disturb them with the nature of their relationship, Ryoma soon began to take pleasure in the world where only the two of them share this secret. Looking out the window once more, he gave a genuine but fleeting smile, remembering how much he loved this girl beside him but also how much he loved knowing that their secret relationship means that there will not be any annoying, busybody sempai-tachi and friends who would spy on them everytime they go out together.

**A/N: Definitely longer than the first story. And I didn't particularly like how I ended it. Bleahs. I liked the beginning but I the ending was definitely very weak. Anyways, you can all look forward to a few more updates for this collection coz I've decided to change its status from complete to incomplete. Also, my main idea for how the format would go is that all the stories in this collection ("OUR SECRET" being the main title) are mostly unrelated one-shots (unless said otherwise) covering many different time periods in their lives. It will most usually cover some aspect of what they can get away with coz they are having a secret relationship though. I just had a new story idea for the collection after I typed the previous sentence. Woots!! And most importantly, the stories would run in order of his, her and our. **

**So, as you can see, we already have "His smile" the first story, and now "Her hair" as the second story. Look forward to the next instalment which would be "Our something". I'm very eager to get the "Our" chapter up though coz I've already prepared a new "his" chapter entitled "His Jacket" (teaser for you guys!! Haha)**

**Thanks for your support and do drop me a review!**


	3. Our Clumsiness

**A/N: yay! Finally another update =) this is an "our" story. Stories with an "our" title would usually be about something that they share. I've already also written the next "his" story (wrote it like more than a month ago or something?) and will be posting it up either later today or tomorrow after I've done some editing. Anyways, exams are next week. Wish me luck! University exams are horrible to study for. Bleahs.**

Title: Our Clumsiness

Time-frame: 3rd year junior high, dating for about 3 months already.

Background: Sakuno is always clumsy and tripping over nothing. Ryoma is always so stoic and doesn't seem to know how to express himself. Clumsiness exists in so many different forms.

Word count: 641

"Mou! I can't believe I sprained my ankle. Again," Ryuzaki Sakuno complained.

"Hush Sakuno. You really are clumsy. And it's not like you tripped while in the middle of a match. Only you would trip on a ball that was just lying on the ground," her best friend, Osakada Tomoka chided her.

"Ah. Arigatou for helping me out Tomo-chan. Buchou! I'm going over to the infirmary first ok?"

"Erm, fuku-buchou! Let me help you out. I'm sorry I was slow to pick up all the balls," a timid first-year said, cautiously approaching Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Hmmm? No. It's not your fault. I'm just clumsy. But arigatou Akira-chan. Can you carry my things please," Sakuno said, reassuring her kohai.

"Hai, fuku-buchou!"

Unknown to the three girls, their movements were tracked by a pair of golden, feline-like eyes from the boys' tennis courts.

* * *

"Ja ne Sakuno. I'll come back once practice is over and we can go home together ok? It's the boys ranking matches today and I can't miss that. You look like you could use a bit of rest too ," Tomoka told her friend.

"Oh no! I forgot about the ranking matches! And looks like I won't be able to watch this one either," Sakuno said, a tad miserably. "I'll just take a nap then. My ankle really hurts and the painkillers are making me kinda drowsy. See you later, Tomo-chan,"

* * *

"Hey you. Get up. I'm taking you home now," a voice said, piercing the sleepy fog that Sakuno was in.

"Eh? Who… Ryoma-kun? Don't you have your ranking matches today?" Sakuno asked, confused and still half asleep.

"Done. Quick. I want to leave before Kachiro dismisses the team in half an hour's time," Echizen Ryoma said, his tone clearly making it an order.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun. Chottomatte. Let me get my stuff."

"Here. Pass it all to me. "

"H-hai. Arigatou."

After moving to her injured side and putting her arm around his shoulder, Ryoma firmly, but gently propped her up and they made their way out of the infirmary.

"Ouch. You didn't have to grab my hair you know," Ryoma teasingly scolded Sakuno.

* * *

"Sakuno! Oh my god! Ryoma-sama was just brilliant today! He actually cleared his 3 matches in record breaking time. In fact he won 6-0 for all three… Sakuno? Eh? Where is she?" Tomoka questioned, looking around the empty infirmary bewilderedly.

The only signs that anybody was recently in the room was the rumpled sheets of the bed and the few strands of green-tinted black hair on the floor.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun. How did you know I was injured?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Cheh. Aren't you always injured?" Ryoma retorted.

"um... W-well… that is true. But you didn't have to be mean about it. Seriously though, how did you know?"

"I saw those two girls supporting you to the infirmary. I nearly lost that set coz you distracted me."

Sakuno was surprised and pleased. "Oh! Was that why you finished your matches so quickly? So that you can take me home?"

"Don't I walk you home almost everyday anyway?" Ryoma replied tersely. "But… I wanted to finish faster because you looked like you were in a lot of pain," Ryoma added in a quieter voice, looking embarrassed at what he just said.

"Ryoma-kun. I love you! Thanks for being so concerned," Sakuno said to her boyfriend of three months, her tone demonstrating how touched she was by his concern. Ryoma had no answer for her, except to tug the brim of his cap lower down his face. However, since he was propping her up, her face was almost directly beside his and no matter what he did, he can't hide the blush staining his cheeks.

Sakuno chuckled to herself. "I may be physically clumsy but Ryoma-kun can be clumsy too. He never knows how to express himself properly," Sakuno thought.


	4. His Jacket

**Disclaimer: The original ideas behind Prince of Tennis can never be mine. I am as always amazed at Takeshi Konomi's ability in creating this wonderful series.**

**Title: His Jacket**

**Timeline: a few months into the 1st year of high school, most of the old regulars are reunited again.**

**Word Count: 918 words**

"Stupid, you'll get a cold," Echizen Ryoma said as he discreetly dropped his regular's jersey jacket around the shivering shoulders of Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"E... Eh? Arigatou Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said quietly to her boyfriend's retreating back as he walked away to the boys' changing room. She, on the other hand, left the tennis courts to head back to class.

* * *

So engrossed was she in her work as the student on duty for the week that Sakuno had no idea of the buzz she created in her class with the jacket she had on.

"Isn't that a tennis team regular's jersey," someone whispered.

"But... wasn't Sakuno-chan a tennis team regular for the girls' team in junior high," somebody else asked, quietly, at the back of the class.

"Yes, but that jacket says Seigaku High Tennis Team, not junior high. And I know for sure that Ryuzaki-san is not a regular on the girls' team yet because if you are a first year, you don't generally get to be a regular on any of the sports teams until spring," another student muttered.

"Besides, that looks more like the boys' team jacket then the girls'. The girls' team jacket looks just a little bit more, well, girlier," yet another voice murmured.

"The boys' team? Whose..." the current speaker stopped in the middle of asking his questioned when Ryoma walked into the classroom after changing out of his training attire. The sight of the only freshman to make it as a regular before spring triggered a series of understanding nods from those who were talking and those who were actively listening. Giving each other glances of comprehension; they dispersed and went back to their own seats, getting ready for class. But that did not mean they weren't still actively watching to see what's happening at the front of the class. They were thus titillated when they saw Ryoma stopping to say a few things to a blushing Sakuno before walking to his own seat.

"Hmm... Since when were they in that kind of relationship?" that question rang in the heads of their curious classmates, but was a question that, unfortunately for them, remained unanswered.

* * *

"Ne, ochibi! It's such a cold day today. Why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Kikumaru Eiji's voice rang across the tennis courts as he spotted his kohai walking in with just his polo-tee, shorts and the quintessential cap.

"Urusai, sempai. It's not that big a deal. I'll get warmed up after playing anyway," Ryoma answered irritably. His hand fiddled with the bill of his cap, pulling it lower down to cover his face.

Eiji gave a huge sigh. "Momo-chan! Maybe ochibi doesn't need his jacket coz his attitude is so cold already," he said, pretending to whine to Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Hmm, I think you are right Eiji-sempai, so very ri...," Momoshiro stopped in the middle of replying his sempai as he pointed excitedly at a figure walking pass the tennis courts.

All eyes followed his finger and silence reigned over the court as his teammates' jaws literally dropped at the figure walking by them. Oblivious to the situation she caused, Sakuno hurried pass the boys' team courts to make her way to the courts that the girls' team is training at, a boys' team jacket still hanging on her shoulders. Since Ryoma was the only one among the regulars without his jacket, it didn't take long for the whole club to come to the correct conclusion that the jacket on Sakuno's shoulders can only belong to Ryoma.

"Why are you all not practicing? Everyone, 20 laps around the court," Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu ordered. Just as Eiji was about to protest, he ordered Ryoma to run an additional 10 laps for causing such a fuss among his teammates.

At the absolute order in Tezuka's voice, nobody else tried to voice a protest but instead proceeded to start their run.

"But she was feeling cold. Did he seriously expect me to ignore that," Ryoma muttered to himself. Unfortunately for Ryoma, Tezuka heard what he said.

"Echizen! Run an extra lap around the girl's courts now. Make sure you get your jacket back too," Tezuka shouted his additional order, as punishment for Ryoma's talking back.

"Eh," Ryoma answered, surprised at the instructions. Seeing the scowl on his captain's face though, he had nothing else to say but yes. And so, he broke from the line and ran towards the girls' courts attempting to catch up with Sakuno. Many pairs of interested fellow tennis teammates' eyes followed him, eager to see the interaction between the two.

"Yo. Give me back my jacket will you? I'm in trouble because you walked pass the courts while still wearing my jacket," Ryoma said.

"Eh? Ah. Gomen," Sakuno said apologetically.

"Cheh. And now I have to run an additional round around the girls' court too. It's all your fault you know."

"Iie. It's Ryoma-kun's fault coz he forgot to take the jacket from me," Sakuno retorted.

"I didn't forget. Couldn't find you when I wanted to take the jacket back."

"Fine then. Nah, here take your jacket back."

"Thanks Sakuno." Ryoma then shocked, delighted and scandalised a lot of people when he bent down to give her a quick kiss of the lips. "Ja ne." With that, he ran back to rejoin the boys' team, with a loud squeal of "Ryoma-kun!!!!" following him.

"That…" a flustered Oishi said, struck speechless by Ryoma's actions.

"I should make him run another round for that display," Tezuka muttered.

**A/N: Ryoma is always so cool and aloof so I think people would immediately suspect that there's something between them if she is wearing his jacket. I mean seriously, would Ryoma lend his jacket to any random girl who is feeling cold? Haha. And of course, the kiss just confirmed everybody's suspicions =)**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review =) A virtual macadamia nut cookie for whoever who reviews. **

**Seriously though. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed this and all my other fics. I know I probably don't thank my reviewers enough but please continue reviewing coz it's the reviews that drives me to write more and better quality stories. So yes. Thanks all for reading and especially for reviewing.**

**And I'm looking for word prompts too. I have the idea for the next chapter already (yet to be written. Probably wait until after exams) but I don't know what to write for the next "Our" story. Just drop me random word prompts. I'll try to find a way to use them. The more people dropping me prompts, the more stories I can add to this collection.**

**I'll also be wrapping up my current multi-chaptered fic (The Beginning at the End) by mid-December after which I'll probably post up my next RyoSaku multi-chaptered fic. The idea for the new story has been ringing in my head for a few weeks now. I don't know what to title it though. Argh!**

**Cheers!**

**(oops. this turned out to be a rather long author's note. haha)**


End file.
